House Rules
General Rules Changes *Attribute points are awarded every even level, instead of every four. This change is because the prevalence of attribute-enhancing items is being greatly reduced, although they do still exist. *Death occurs the round after you reach negative-constituion hit points. *Multiclass penalties do not exist. *Traits are allowed as explained in Unearthed Arcana. *Appearance attribute added: **Determines your physical attractiveness. Base is 10 and can be left at that. You may choose to roll two d4s, d6s, or d8s. One is negative and one is positive. Add those together and add the value to 10 to reach your final Appearance score. If you have a higher Cha than 10, you may elect to set you Appearance to your Charisma score. You may choose to lower your Appearance score if you wish. *1d8 +4. That is all I will say on the subject... Classes *Bards may be any alignment. *Sorcerers may choose from Bluff, Diplomacy, or Intimidate to add to their class-skill list. *Sorcerers get 4 skill points per level instead of 2. *Sorcerers may pick any one knowledge skill in addition to Knowledge(Arcana) as a class-skill. *Sorcerers gain Power Burn at level 1. This ability allows them to forgo material components in their spells at a cost of 1 exp per 5 gold, 1 exp minimum. *Arcane Trickster requirements are as follows: Any nonlawful; Disable device 6 ranks, Knowledge (Arcana) 6 ranks, Open lock 6 ranks, Sleight of hand 8 ranks; ability to cast mage hand and at least one other arcane spell of 1st level or higher; Sneak attack +2d6. Skills *Craft(Magic Item) is the skill used to Craft Magic Items. Trained only, only available to spellcasters. *Craft(Alchemy) can be taken by non-spellcasters. This skill is used to create nonmagical items and use magical ingredients in mundane ways. For example, brewing a potion from magical ingredients while not being able to cast spells yourself. *Craft/Profession/Perform give you a synergy bonus on Appraise for all items involved in your chosen field. They also give you a synergy bonus on all diplomacy checks for people who are trained in your field. *Craft(Trapmaking) gives you a +2 bonus on Survival when scavenging for food. *Use Magic Device cannot be used to mimic a higher caster level than the minimum required to activate the item. *When Detect Magic or a similar spell is active and you spend at least 1 minute studying a magic item, you may make a spellcraft check, followed by an appropriate knowledge check to attempt to identify an item. Curses can only be detected with exceptionally high results. *There exist books on knowledge and spellcraft that act as artisan tools. *At the beginning of combat, you may, as a free action, use Intimidate to attempt to stare down an opponent. The winner receives +1 to hit and the loser -1 to AC against the other for the duration of the combat. Complex Performances Multi-talented performers, or multiple performers may want to combine several different skills together in order to put on a better show. First, select the performance skill that will be the main performance and roll as normal. Then select a secondary skill, or any extra performers may choose a skill. Roll a skill check on the secondary skill by calling the Target DC you wish to hit as a multiple of 4 and add 10. If you make the DC that you attempted, you will increase the total performance by +1 for each multiple of 4 beyond 10. You get an additional +1 for each 8 over the called number. Failure to make the called DC instead reduces the final perform check by -1 for each multiple of 4 beyond 10 that you called. Knowledge and Lore checks Basic identification require you to pass a DC of 10 + the creatures HD + Rarity modifiers given on the following table. For every 2 points that you beat the DC by, the DM will present you with a list of options that you can learn about the creature. Feats *All feats that give a +2 bonus to two skills, such as Acrobatic or Agile, as well as Skill Focus also adds those skills to your class-skill list. *Item Creation feats, aside from Scribe Scroll, are not required to create magic items. See Crafting Magic Items for more details. *Item Creation feats, aside from Scribe Scroll, give you a +3 bonus on Craft(Magic Item) checks when crafting that item, as well as a reducing the experience points drain to 15% of the item's final price instead of 20%. This skill can only be obtained by characters with spellcasting. *The Brew Potion feat allows you to use Craft(Magic Item) checks in place of Craft(Alchemy) checks. Spells *All non-core spells should be cleared by me first. *All conjuration spells that deal energy damage other than Acid are Evocation and allow spell resistance. Levels may be changed to compensate, inquire if needed. *No spell or power that allows you to leave Yntheria functions. If you attempt to plane shift, you are instead teleported randomly to another location in Yntheria that is tangentially related to the target plane. You may get to the Ethereal plane, or the Plane of Shadow, but cannot leave Yntheria through them. *Dismissal and all such spells do not remove the target from the plane, merely teleports it elsewhere and shuts down their teleporting for 1d6 days. *Called creatures are not sent back by the spell that called them. *Commune does exist but no one knows it or uses it because it does not function. The gods are maintaining radio silence. *Resurrection does not work as advertised, things can go wrong. Attempt to raise people at your own risk. *All spells of the Conjuration (Healing) subschool are now Necromancy (Healing). *In order to use a spell of the Polymorph subschool, you must have seen the creature in question first-hand and spent some time studying it. There do exist zoos where magical creatures can be found and studied. *In order to purge a spell or poison from an afflicted person with remove disease, you must beat the DC of the disease with a Heal check. You may take 10 on this check. *Explosive Runes will only trigger once the entire message has been read. In order to be triggered, someone must make a conscious choice to read the words. Study Libraries As repositories of knowledge, libraries can be very useful for the interested scholar. When utilizing a library, you may claim the following benefits. For the first day of study, you may elect to either roll or take the indicated number under the "Take" entry and treat that as your roll. If you spend a second day in uninterrupted study at the library, you receive the "Check Bonus" as a Circumstance bonus to your Knowledge check. For every additional day you spend in uninterrupted study at the library, you receive an additional +1 bonus to your knowledge check up to the indicated maximum. The following assumes that the library is not specialized and does contain a smattering of books related to your topic. Small Library A small library contains one to one thousand assorted books. Take: 10 Check Bonus: +1 Check Maximum: +5 Moderate Library A moderate library contains two hundred to a few thousand books. Take: 10 Check Bonus: +2 Check Maximum: +10 Advanced Library An advanced library contains one to a hundred thousand books. Take: 15 Check Bonus: +4 Check Maximum: +15 Grand Library A grand library contains several hundred thousand books. Take: 20 Check Bonus: +6 Check Maximum: +20 Specialized Libraries A library that is specialized for a specific subject gives the researcher an additional +2 bonus on their Knowledge checks. 'Generic Study and Research' Many scholars have a field of interest that suits them, such as antiquity, lost relics, or perhaps antiquated customs. Such people can utilize libraries in order to expand their field of knowledge during their down time and learn obscure facts that they may otherwise have no way of knowing. A DC 30 Knowledge check reveals to the researcher a piece of obscure knowledge related to their field of interest that they may not have previously heard about. The higher the check, the more useful or obscure the gained knowledge will be. Category:House Rules